Bulk Bogan
"Now it is time to poomp the mooskles." Bulk Bogan is a character created by Joel, a Vinesauce streamer, for his Hard Time save file. He's said to be Hulk Hogan's distant relative and implied to be both immortal and thousands of years old. He has an extremely unique speaking ability. He usually speaks by elongating the end of words that finish with the letter 's' (Nipplesssss), and he pronounces letters individually and then connects them to form words (M O O S K L E S). This might be related to his insanity, and he does seem to speak at least somewhat similarly to his distant relative Hulk Hogan when doing promotion work (it is entirely possible that Bulk Bogan saw his relative on television and learned how to speak only by watching him). He appears in Miidust Odyssey as a minion of DAVIS, who hired him some time after Bulk escaped from prison. Bulk plans on killing DAVIS, his fellow minions, AND the Jormoon group, though he is defeated and sent back to prison before he can do any of these things. Appearance Bulk Bogan is rather tall at 7 feet and, as his namesake implies, is a well grown human male. He has a somewhat empty eyed stare and is capable of few emotions besides happiness and anger. He is balding with length, very similar to Hulk Hogan in his prime, as well as sporting a small moustache. His arms, legs and pectorals are all well defined thanks to his constant workout sessions. He is also able to handle a variety of small arms and blunt and sharp objects with relative skill, though he does seem to be most skilled with the meat cleaver, which he once used to kill an entire prison block singlehandedly. He almost never wears shirts but he does wear pants of different materials. Usually his face will get caked with blood thanks to the murders he has commited and will at no point attempt to clean them up. At one point in his past he wore a bra. Personality Bulk Bogan is an extremely psychotic person with little to no empathy towards others, whether they are historically relevant (like Jesus) or inmates and guards at the Southtown Correctional Facility, the prison he is always sent to. He is also completely dedicated to his own body figure and will exercise many times throughout the day (an act which he calls "Pumping the Mooskles"), usually with a dumbbell or by benchpressing. He will sometimes show mercy to others if they turn out to be just as insane as him or if they admire his 'work' (which in Bogan's case is usually a pile of corpses in his room). He is domineering of others and causes natural fear amongst his cellmates and colleagues, and he is a heavy sleeper. He gets easily annoyed by tiny things such as people staring at him during his sleeping sessions in between workouts or massacres, and will react with wild abandon almost instantly. He might be slightly bipolar, jumping from joy to murderous anger in an instant. He has a degree of egotism demonstrated when he demands that others stare at his "Nipplos" or his "Mooskles". He demonstrates some clear homosexual innuendos due to his pleasure of seeing others work out near him and of snuggling with him in bed or watching him sleep, but due to his insane nature he just as well could end up killing them. In spite of the above, he can maintain a facade of sanity when required, as he will convince others of his innocence despite murdering people with dozens of witnesses spectating his actions (though it could be that the other inmates and guards are simply too afraid of him to speak up against him in court). Despite his ability with murder weapons he is shown to be completely idiotic, being unable to read or use a computer. Bulk seems to have a strange liking to Mojo, the dog in the Fighters Guild outpost/area in Oblivion, exclaiming 'DOGAYYY' when around the pup. Stand Like all of DAVIS' minions, Bulk Bogan has a Stand. His Stand's name is Hard Time. It takes the appearance of Hulk Hogan in inverted colours, with chains around his arms, legs and neck, and spiked shackles on his wrists and ankles, with a broken chain dangling off of them. When activated, Bulk and Hard Time will slowly gain an increase in strength that fades away upon deactivation. It can also extend the chains on its shackles and control them freely. It can also do Stand Rushes, its Stand cry being "OH YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!". The Stand is also capable of speaking and thinking for itself, and sounds a lot like Hulk Hogan when he was in his prime. Involvement in plot Background Bulk Bogan is one of the minions of DAVIS sent by pending to kill the Jormoon group. After escaping from prison and arriving in Long Dong, he notices that Hulk Hogan would be coming with the Jormoon group to protect them. Seeing that the Jormoon group decided to travel by sea after the attack of Kermit the Frog and how Hulk Hogan looks like him, he decides to kidnap Hulk Hogan and take his place. He throws Hulk Hogan into a waste container and boards the ship with everyone else, no one noticing that he isn't the real Hulk Hogan. He plans to kill the group one by one while inside the ship. Miidust Odyssey Bulk Bogan appears on a boat that Jorvin Kevjor and company have taken to go from Long Dong to Singapore. After Jorvin and pending are attacked in the water by a mysterious creature, Jorvin has become suspicious of the crew members and believes one of them may be a Stand user. Although Jordan Jormoon insists that the Negax Foundation had checked his credentials, Jorvin decides to find out if he is the culprit anyway by playing a bluff on him: he says that breathing even a minimal quantity of smoke causes a big vein to appear on the nose of a Stand user. Bulk Bogan immediately falls for it, and reveals his true identity and that he had left the real Hulk Hogan in a waste container earlier in Long Dong Harbour, as well as his motives. He tries to take Skrall hostage, but before he manages to do so he is stopped by Cappy. Bulk Bogan, however, drags Jorvin underwater with his Stand Hard Time. He traps Jorvin into a vortex, attempting to trap and whip him with Hard Time's chains. He even manages to drain the energy out of his opponent's Stand, Cappy, by binding it with the chains. Finally, by exploiting Cappy's ability to stretch his index and middle fingers, Jorvin stabs the enemy Stand and rips half of his head, defeating him, but in a last ditch effort, Bulk Bogan blows up the ship, leaving the protagonists to meet their next Stand encounter, pending. Bulk Bogan, however, is left to die in the sea, though it is stated that he barely survived, washed up on land, and was found by Robbie Rotten and joined him. Trivia * Bulk Bogan's Stand is named after the game he originated from. * He is the main reason why Ciptun Felkom doesn't join DAVIS, as Ciptun Felkom greatly fears Bulk Bogan because of how strong and psychotic he is. * He can be considered the Impostor Captain Tennille of Miidust Odyssey, because he pretends to be someone else (Hulk Hogan) and is fought in a similar environment as Impostor Captain Tennille (At sea). Their fates are different, however. Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Stand users Category:Minor antagonists Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:DAVIS' minions